


The Kitsune's Wedding

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: Lyrics to this song that are actually somewhat able to be sung by a human in English. This a cover for Claudia and Undertaker as I think this song fits their relationship a bit too well. NSFW lyrics and heavy innuendo ahead, be warned.





	The Kitsune's Wedding

(Claudia)

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Hurry, now come here,

Knit my feelings together.

A daimyo’s funeral.

Corpses guard the gate.

Shall we open it? Shall we open it?

 

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Together, we’ll find the lost road to love!

The daimyo scorn us, we’re not dead yet.

We’ll forever by barred from the sky above.

 

“Why are you laughing like you want to impale me?”

“Stop it!” “It hurts!” You’re words are ringing.

Ah…You’re too kind, you know!

This is getting quite a bit embarrassing…

“Ahh!” Does it hurt?

“Ahh!” Quiet, now!

I love your pain, so I won’t kill you yet.

“Why are you laughing like you want to impale me?”

 

Born into wealth, I was spoilt and cultivated.

Many years passed, and without a thing to do.

I would play and try to amuse myself

Until I was distracted by something new.

 

In adulthood, those sinful thoughts emerged

‘He would look lovely being devoured by me…’

So I seduced you with my body.

And nibbled before I could feast and pursue.

 

(Undertaker)

Come to me, my love and don’t be sweet…

I sleep wherever My Lady sleeps.

 

You never stop influencing my body.

In your excitement, your hand will reach...

Climax, pleasure, all blends together

Until the only thing I can do is beseech.

 

All parts of your body are devoured.

Delicious, delicious, you’re so delicious~!

I will never be the same without you.

My love for you will never be fictitious.

 

(Claudia)

Come now, welcome to the dark procession.

You’re the lead actor, now time for a dissection.

 

Kitsune’s join together.

Hand me your umbrella.

Hurry, now come here,

Knit my feelings together.

Death’s gate is waiting

And we are sating.

Shall we open it? Shall we open it?

 

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Together, we’ll find the lost road to love!

The daimyo scorn us, my body is broken.

We’ll forever by barred from the sky above.

 

(Undertaker)

Why does my lady laugh in that evil way?

It hurts and I feel like I am drowning~.

In exchange for all of you,

I will be used and yet, I’m delighted.

Scraps of lives will always surround us

But when we’re here, all will fade away…

 

“Don’t speak of this, if you do I’ll kill you.”

My princess is here, and I will cling to…

 

Come to me, my love and don’t be sweet…

I sleep wherever My Lady sleeps.

 

(Claudia)

You know my heart belongs to you

And I know your body belongs to me.

Pleasure, climax, I’ll revel in each moment.

I can barely contain myself; don’t you see?

 

I will leave my favourite course for last.

Delicious, delicious, you’re so delicious~!

There’s not enough of you left now...

So, who will I feast on this time~?

 

If you speak of this, I will kill us both…

(Undertaker)

For my lady, I fall silent, as is my oath…

 

(Undertaker and Claudia)

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Hurry, now come here,

Knit my feelings together.

A daimyo’s funeral.

Corpses guard the gate.

Shall we open it? Shall we open it?

 

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Together, we’ll find the lost road to love!

The daimyo scorn us, my body is broken.

We’ll forever by barred from the sky above.

 

(Undertaker)

I, the lord Kitsune like a maggot,

Will suck at all your wounds and dissipate your pain.

(Claudia)

Love me more, love me more, love me more, love me more…

Was anything ever so secret and plain?

 

(Undertaker)

I, the lord Kitsune like a maggot,

Will suck at all your wounds so dutifully.

(Claudia)

Love me more, love me more, love me more, love me more…

Why not forgive me, submit to me and stay by me?

 

(Undertaker)

The hidden list that we produced reads,

We’ll fulfil the sinful acts in our mutual heat.

(Claudia)

Why do you shrink away and look at the others?

Are you only now seeing my true colours?

 

(Undertaker)

You are the one who made me needy

‘I feel so hungry when she looks at me…’

My last look at innocent humanity.

I will bear this dark gift to my lady.

 

(Claudia)

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~!

 

(Undertaker)

Ah~!

 

(Undertaker and Claudia)

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Hurry, now come here,

Knit my feelings together.

A daimyo’s funeral.

Corpses guard the gate.

Shall we open it? Shall we open it?

 

Dear, Lord Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Together, we’ll find the lost road to love!

The daimyo scorn us, my body is broken.

We’ll forever by barred from the sky above.

 

All sorts of gifts have been acquired to talk of

Black half-dreams, floating embraces and sinful love.

Hold me close now and don’t let go.

(Claudia)

Shall we open it?

(Undertaker)

Shall we?

(Claudia)

Let’s open it!

(Undertaker)

Let’s go.

 

(Undertaker and Claudia)

Lord and Lady Kitsune,

Don’t bring your umbrella.

Together, we’ll find the lost road to love!

The daimyo scorn us, our bodies are broken.

We’ll forever by barred from the sky above.


End file.
